


An Interdimensional Relationship

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: FT shipping weeks [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NaLu Week 2016, Nalu Week, World Trigger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't even from the same dimension as her, but since that fateful day, a feeling bloomed inside her chest.<br/>Little did she know, he felt the same way about her...</p>
<p>[Nalu week 2016 - day 3: Admiration]<br/>[World Trigger AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interdimensional Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is part of my Nalu week and it's also part of the World Trigger AU I came up with.  
> I had lots of fun when writing it, so I hope you also enjoy reading!

Earthland, Magnolia city. A place that was once invaded by inhabitants of the neighboring dimension, but since them is protected by the defense organization, the Rune Knights. They fight against the soldiers from this other dimension, Neighborhood, the so called Etherious.

Since Lucy Heartfilia met the eccentric Etherious boy, Natsu Dragneel, things have been interesting in the Tenrou branch of the Rune Knights. At the moment, they were on break, relaxing a bit before butting heads together to come with a strategy to the next round of rank battles.

Lucy was enjoying some candy with the young sniper of their team, Wendy Marvell, and also accompanied by the autonomous trion soldier, Happy, when Wendy decided to touch a sensitive topic.

 

"Lucy-san, what do you think about our team?"

"That's an unexpected question, Wendy. Well... If we're talking in terms of raw individual strength, I think the only one who can hold his own is Natsu, although we both can grow stronger if we try and give it our best. In terms of teamwork, our team is kinda feared by some of the others. But we can still improve our teamwork to become even stronger."

"I see... Lucy-san, I'll give it my best to become stronger! But I wonder, how did you and Natsu-san meet?"

"It's a funny story. He kinda incinerated a trion soldier in front of me..." Lucy answered while turning away her eyes. "I wasn't even a B-rank back then."

"He incinerated...?" Wendy asked surprised. "Is that even possible?"

"His black trigger is a fire based one, so it really is." Intervened Happy. "But Lusheee, there's more to the story than what you just said, right?"

"Ahn... Yeah, there's more. The first time I saw him, I thought I was seeing things. Because, you know, he looked like a madman. And then, I kept going on with my regular life and he showed up as the new student in my class. And some more trion soldiers attacks later, he presented himself as an Etherious..."

"Lushee's face when Natsu said he was an Etherious was priceless! She looked like she thought he had gone nuts!" Commented Happy.

"Shut up, Happy! It wasn't like that..." Lucy tried to brush off Happy's comment. "But you know Wendy, I couldn't help but admire Natsu's strength. I had never seen someone fight the way he did, not even the most powerful teams of the Rune Knights and I thought: _"I want to be as strong as this guy, so I have to work harder."_ I would never have imagined that I would be part of the same team as the guy I admired."

"Fufu. The way you phrase it, it doesn't sound like you just admire Natsu, Aye!" Snickered Happy.

"What?!" Reacted Lucy, being unable to hide her blush.

"Lucy-san, do you happen to like Natsu-san?" Wendy asked softly, while Lucy just got redder and became a blabbing mess.

"Nee Lushe, Natsu also admires you. There's no need to be so awkward about this." Happy said.

 

Happy had just said that when Natsu entered the room, looking a bit lost. The trio that had been talking fell silent out of nowhere and he wondered what was going on.

 

"Ahn... Did I do something?" He asked, showing his concern.

"No, it's nothing Natsu." Lucy answered showing how uneasy she was feeling. "It's just that... Is it true that you admire me?"

"And why I wouldn't? Lucy, you are amazing in so many ways! You're the mastermind behind the Tenrou-2, you're a fast thinker and you're always trying your best for our sake. Besides, you're really pretty too..." Comment Natsu, although the last part he said in a more discreet tone, but without being able to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

"Wait. Natsu is blushing?!" Happy was astonished. Natsu blushing was something he didn't even think it was possible.

 

Seeing that the others were distracted for a moment, Natsu decided to switch the topic to a more interesting one.

 

"Hey Luce, you up for a spar?"

"So, you wanna try something new, ahn? What's the bet?"

"The loser gets to clean the dishes after tonight's dinner."

"I hope you're ready, because this time you'll be the one doing the dishes, Natsu!"

"Come Lucy, I'm all fired up!"

 

The two started running to the training room and were ready to start their sparring match.

 

"You can start the training mode, Levy-chan!" Said Lucy.

"Understood Lu-chan. Are you set?" Asked the operator, Levy Mcgarden.

"Yeah!" Answered the duo.

"Everything ready. You two can start whenever you want."

 

The duo looked at each other, defying their opponent. And with a daring smirk screamed:

"TRIGGER ON!"

 

And then, they threw themselves at each other.


End file.
